Kàn (Anarchist)
"I am Kàn, for I see; and I see everything in the world around me. And a putrid world it is." - Kàn's closing statement to each national raid Kàn is a uprising anarchist. Little is known about him, though it is clear that he plots to overthrow government in some way. He is known only to have an unexplained ability to counter assaults of various kinds to an undefined level. History Kàn has attacked major cities in various parts of the world. His attacks are short and devastating, seemingly aided by nuclear weaponry set up and disguised by various sympathizing peoples. The largest of which was an attack on the league of nations, accomplished through the aide of an as of yet unidentified national military force. The primary goal of many of his attacks seem only to gain recognition. Kàn has not been identified and therefore no information on his life before anarchy is known. He has mentioned only his bloodline of Kàn which he holds in high esteem. But this surname could not be found to hold any meaning in research. Appearance Kàn is frequently changing garb, though always easily distinguished from the common person. His garment changes are specific to the country in which he is attacking. The attire is formed of a white heavy-cloth shirt and pocketless pants of the same material accented by an article of the most ancient recorded garb of the nation he is in. For example, in america he wore a double breasted suit with long coattails over his suit. The combination's purpose is unknown as of yet. The only other consistent piece of attire is a white mask with two large eye holes and two smaller ones carved and painted on the forehead. The increased number of eyes is assumed to represent a higher level of sight, as suggested by his recurring tagline. Perhaps also connected to the mind as the placement may suggest. Personality Little is known of Kàn's personality. Through his speeches he appears cold and uncaring of moral or ethical law. He could be called arrogant or overconfident if it were known what confidence his abilities merit. But it is plain to see that he views himself as better than the general population of the world. Power Anatomy Kan's ability, currently known only as the "Sight of Kan" can be characterized as an advanced nueral conductivity. His brain can apparently process information from the sensory organs and nerves at least two or three times the speed of the average brain. Though the discrepency of nerve conduction, being based on electrical impulses, between Kan and the average man does present problems, giving rise to a theoretical new structure of the lobes of the brain giving way to a dramatically decreased distance between sensory organs and reactivity spots on the brain. For example, the graymatter of the brain may have formed pathways directly from sensory to comprehension to reaction. But this too has been pointed out by scientists to have the same problem with nerve conductivity rate discrepency, Leaving the first theory as the highest held. Kan has shown the ability to use advanced Qigong and Qi manipulation. He has been able to extend Qi a short distance away from his body, deduced by Qi manipulators. But they say with great concentration and meditation he may be able to extend his Qi through the energy in nature, forming long range Qi manipulation. The ability is stated to not be too far from legendary ability, but Kan's ability of practically ultimate perception of the universe could give this power a wide range of use. Battle Stats * Agility - 8 * Speed - 8 * Strength - 8 * Endurance - 7 * Willpower - 8 Hero Level: 7.8 Category:AtahiNuma Category:Villains Category:Level 8 Characters